So Long As You're With Me
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: COMPLETED! CHECK IT OUT! Mix together a love sick wolf, a reluctant Bella Swan, a truck accident, the worst storm on record and La Push. Oh, and did I mention they're trapped together, alone, until the roads are cleared? JacobXBella
1. Worst Storm on Record

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all characters of her Twilight series used in this fanfiction. However, I thank her for allowing me to warp them as I see fit for others' entertainment.

**A/N:**Well, this is a pretty big deal for me. Although this is my 18th story that we're on now, and I've read the books so much I've pretty much memorized _Twilight_, this is my first tribute to my fave couple in the book. I must say I'm fairly excited. You know what, scratch that. I'M FREAKING THRILLED MAN! There's a rather long A/N at the end so I'll shut up and let you guys get reading now…

* * *

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

* * *

_How did I decide this was a good idea again?_

_Bella you are a glutton for punishment…_

I thought for about the umpteenth time in the past hour. But really, for once, I had to agree with my conscience. Truly this was not one of my brighter ideas and I tried to remember exactly what had shaken my sanity into doing this.

Really, I could blame Edward. I could blame the luscious vampire that I missed like water, could blame him for leaving me to protect me; I could blame his entire being for making the mistake of thinking I would, or could, live without him.

But I couldn't do that. Technically it _was_ all his fault that I was in the pouring rain, driving my run down old truck from the beginning of time, unable to see an inch of the road in front of me even though it was no later than 2 in the afternoon. How was it his fault you ask? The reason I was driving in the most dangerous storm of the year was because I desperately needed to see my best friend Jacob Black, without whom all of my sanity would have disappeared a long time ago.

Had it not been for Jacob I was certain that I would be the same husk I'd been just after Edward left me. Jake was, almost literally, my knight in shining armor. Or, rather, fur. Anyway, if I blamed Edward for his mistake, it would be like saying that Jacob and I becoming friends had been a mistake, something I refused to believe.

Lately Jake and I had become two peas in the same pod, peanut butter and jelly, some other cutesy metaphor that Charlie loved to use when he referred to me and Jacob. In his eyes we were inevitable, the perfect pair. Hell, if my dad found out my best friend were a werewolf he would probably be shocked for all of two seconds before shaking his hand and exclaiming, "That's great Jake! I'm glad I won't have to worry about you taking care of my daughter at least."

However, all of this aside, the real reason that I was making my way to La Push in the aforementioned storm was really for a partly ridiculous reason: I had been lonely. Somehow while I lay in the couch watching an old movie from the 50's I'd gotten the strangest urge to grasp Jacob's hand, only to find that said Jacob was missing. Then came the stranger part; for an eerily perilous moment I'd felt like I was losing him, allowing him to slip out of my grasp as easily as I had let Edward go.

It was right about then I decided, 'To hell with the rain! I, Bella Swan, am a force to be reckoned with when lonely!'

I'm pretty sure it was here I began to lose my mind.

Luckily I can just barely make out the blurred boundary lines of La Push and I almost sigh in relief. However, with my previous luck, something has to happen to ruin my good fortune. One minute I'm just fine on the road, almost in the center of the lane. The next, I'm slamming on the brakes and skidding, sliding hazardously and spinning across the road, only to be stopped by a rather solid object I can only assume is a tree.

So much for luck.

Shock, at this point, is what is keeping me from either slipping into unconsciousness or having an absolute freak-out. Of course, it could be something completely different from my shock. It could be the stabbing pain in my now throbbing back, or the fact that the thunder rumbling above me drowned out my own thoughts, let alone allowing me to sleep. Or, it could have been the insistent voice that just wouldn't stop calling my name…

"Bella! BELLA! Bella where are you? Bella! BELLA!"

It takes my mind a moment to process who it is, exactly, that is shouting my name so loudly I can hear it over the din of the storm, and try to smile. I say try because my face is contorted into a grimace half-way between pain and exasperation.

"Jake? Jake I'm over here!" I try to shout, but I can hardly hear myself so there's absolutely no way Jacob will be able to hear me.

Silence reigns for a moment before the injuring sound of the scrape of metal reaches my ears. Just after this Jacob Black's face appears in the driver's side window and had there not been a rumble above us at that exact moment he would have heard an interesting choice of words on my part.

Instead, he merely looks overly concerned before he practically tears the door off, consequently flinging rain water in every direction and scaring the Jesus out of me.

"Jacob what the hell is your probl-!"

"Bella!"

Before I can even get the rest of my reprimand out he has me crushed against him, nearly breaking every bone in my back if the unsafe popping noises are any indication. Startled for a moment into stillness I relax and reach around him to hug him back.

It's at this second I realize he's very much so bare chested, bare backed and just…_bare_.

Scrambling for a foothold in my mind I wheeze out, "Uh…Jake? You can let me go now."

A second later he releases me and sets me on my feet, still looking concerned but more relieved than even that. He's looking me over and I can't stop the blush that shoots to the fore as I shield myself from his gaze with my crossed arms.

Without looking away he moves them aside and growls, "Cut it out Bella I need to check you for injuries."

Replacing my arms I ignore his exasperated look and exclaim, "I'm fine Jake. Could we possibly go somewhere, I don't know, dry?"

As soon I mention it he seems to notice I look like a drowned rat with no jacket and a tank top and he looks angry for the first time. "Bella, what the hell? Didn't Charlie ever teach you that you should wear a jacket or something when it rains?"

I roll my eyes. "I skipped that lesson considering it seems pointless at the time. Now can we go, please?"

His eyes instantly soften and he sighs playfully before scooping me up into his arms and holding me possibly a little closer than necessary. Though who could complain? He felt like a furnace. A very chiseled, extra comfortable, warm…

I shake my head and try my best not to continue that line of thought. I love Edward and that's all there is to it. I shouldn't be ogling Jacob like some sort of-of…Ken doll!

"Hang on!"

Its Jacob's only warning before we're soaring through the trees, moving so fast everything around us is one big green blur and it's almost like running with Edward. Almost. At least I'm not getting sick, or dizzy, or even remotely faint. It's a much more human, err,_ werewolf_, pace.

It's only been what seems like seconds and we're at Billy's door, Jacob only setting me on my feet once we're completely inside and out of the terrible weather. Even still he grasps me firmly around the waist as he calls out into the house, "Dad?"

When no one answers he doesn't look remotely concerned but orders me to sit in the nearest chair in the kitchen, then sets to pacing up the length of the kitchen. I let him have a minute, allow him to cool down since I can feel his irritation from here. Finally, as suspected, he turns to me.

"Bella what the hell are you doing out here in this? Leave it to you to get in an accident the same day as the worst storm ever recorded…" He gripes and I roll my eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't…I wasn't thinking and I just-!"

"Not thinking? That's for damn sure…"

That's it; I've had enough. I stand to my feet, practically throwing the chair I'm sitting in backward before I protest, "Okay, fine! Yeah, you're right, I wasn't thinking. I was obviously too stupid to realize that wanting to come and see you was a bad idea! I never would have left if I'd known you'd only yell at me!"

I turn towards the door, my destination obviously being nowhere, when Jacob's firm hand grasps my wrist. Silently grateful that he just stopped me from going back out into the freezing rain I refuse to turn and look at him.

After a second he says softly, "No Bella…stay."

Another second of rather tense silence later I pull out of his grip and turn to face him, crossing my previously secured arms to glower at him. Without missing a beat he continues in a soft voice meant to soothe, "I just…when I heard your truck all I could think was, 'That's not Bella, she's not stupid enough to come out here in this.' Low and behold, here you are! When I saw the accident I just…what were you thinking?"

His concern would have sent ripples through me had it not been masked by his incredulous expression that said he really was as astonished as I was at my irrational behavior. I blush, hard, and indignantly explain, "I was-I was just…I just wanted to see you. Charlie's still down at the police station and I was watching the movie and I just got-lonely!"

I blurt everything, much to my chagrin, and suddenly find the floor incredibly interesting. It's in the moments that I'm staring at my Adidas, wondering when I'll get down to Port Angeles to get a new pair, that I realize Jacob is laughing at me. At first I can't quite place the sound, the rumbling noise that makes me want to grit my teeth and laugh at the same time, but as soon as I look up Jacob's amused face stares back at me.

Really, now I can blame the entire situation on Jacob.

His smile, always so carefree and light, is surely what makes me come back to La Push whenever I can. At this moment, the idea seems entirely plausible. Dark eyes lit in wonder his smile takes over his entire face until it looks as though it will crack in two. His laugh bubbles up and erupts from him, his entire body shaking with the effort to stay quiet.

For a second I think about protesting, but it's soon clear his laughter is contagious. Without thinking I suddenly start laughing too, almost as hard, if not harder, than Jake. Soon we're clutching onto each other to stay upright, breathing labored until there are tears streaming down our faces.

Jacob looks up at me and suddenly stops laughing altogether, instead watching me with a weird expression on his face. It can only be described as bewilderment, though I have absolutely no idea why that would be so.

I shake my head and finally calm enough to meet his amazed eyes and exclaim breathlessly, "What is it?"

He shakes his head and murmurs, "Your laugh. It's…I don't know, perfect."

I stare back at him for a second but he straightens up, still smiling, and says, "Well, now that you're here you might as well watch some TV. Want something to eat?"

I vaguely realize I'm nodding before I stammer, "Y-yeah! TV…yeah, that sounds…that sounds great."

While Jake bustles around for something in the fridge I slink into the living room trying desperately to calm my raging heart. It's only after I sink down onto the couch and turn on the TV can my brain respond to Jacob's absolute, unabashed flirting.

Sure, I know the guy likes me. In fact, who doesn't? He practically tells me with his eyes everyday, or through voice, whichever is more comfortable to him at the time…

"So I'm thinking we're gonna have to eat some frozen pizza since Dad's gone. That alright with you?"

Jakes voice permeates my thought wall and I turn to respond with a smile when my answer dies on my lips. I have no clue whether it's the fact that I wasn't paying attention after my near-death experience or whether I was too blind to see it before.

He leans against the couch, still bare chested, only now I can make out every line, every muscle on his abdomen. Sculpted love handles lead up to a six pack the size of Montana, which then connect to bulging arm muscles…

"Earth to Bella!"

My eyes snap to his face and I realize a second too late that this was the wrong thing to do. His eyes sparkle beneath his mop of dark shaggy hair, high cheekbones accented in the light, lips perfectly pink and absolutely soft looking…

"Eh-hem!"

His throat clearing snaps me out of my reverie and he laughs at my startled gaze. Chuckling darkly he murmurs, "Like what you see? Much better than that _blood sucker_ no doubt…"

And leave it to Jacob to absolutely kill the mood.

I sigh and paste a smile on for his sake. "Pizza sounds great Jake," I reply to his earlier inquiry and his face falls in an almost comical vision of disappointment.

He disappears back into the kitchen for a second and yells from there, "Considering you can't go home in this weather, what do you want to do today?

The question is so familiar and comfortable I automatically smile, happy despite his earlier comment. "Some TV sounds just fine. What do _you_ wanna do today?"

He reappears in the living room, but this time plops down next to me on the couch where I instinctively scoot closer. Throwing an arm around the back of the couch so that it's right above my shoulders he shrugs. "Doesn't really matter. Not as long as you stick around."

Once again his commentary floors me. He hardly seems to notice as he picks up the remote and changes the channel to wrestling, not even batting an eyelash. Turning to face him I practically hiss, "You do know right?"

This time he looks confused. "Know what?"

I grit my teeth and exclaim, "That I'm still in love with Edward?"

His eyes and face go hard and he turns back to the TV without missing a single beat. "Oh, that…"

Somehow his answer infuriates me. How dare he make me think I'm being childish and silly when all I want is to make sure I don't get too close to him? The nerve of some people…

"Well then why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

Half exasperated and half amused he sighs and turns away from the TV to stare me directly in the eyes. "Stuff like what, Bella?"

For a second I forget my rebuttal. Jacob's kind of hot…

"Like…As long as I'm around it won't matter what we do?"

He shrugs, looking confused but also slightly irritated. "Because it's the truth. You have to admit, nothing is ever truly boring when you're around…"

I reel back, trying to ignore the way his eyes are searing a hole in my skull while forming an appropriate response. "W-well…what about my laugh? You say it like I'm some kind of princess or something!"

"To me you are."

I nearly tug my hair out as I stand to my feet and yell, "You see? You see that? Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"STOP MAKING ME LOVE YOU!"

The room goes instantly quiet and it's after a second I realize exactly what I've just said. Breathing hard all the fight leaves my body and I sink back onto the couch in a heap. "It's bad enough that you…you make me feel good on days when I don't want to, but you walk around with me like I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you and…and…"

Jacob slowly pulls me across the couch to him so that I'm lying in his lap and brushes my hair back from my face. Smiling softly he whispers, "I'm sorry Bella but I can't control how we both feel. I understand that you still love the blo- I mean _Edward_," he spits it like a curse word and I nearly laugh, "but Bella he's gone. I'm here now…"

At this I shoot to my feet again and shake my head at him. "Jacob please don't…"

He stands to his feet and continues, "Bella he's gone. He left you here like this! If he was stupid enough to leave you he doesn't deserve you-!"

"Jake it's not like that…"

Suddenly his temper snaps. "Not like that? Bella when you first came here you were practically dead! And who's fault is that?"

"Jake don't blame him-!"

"Then who is to blame?"

"No one!"

"Damn it Bella just listen to me! I'm all you have now-!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! Bella, damn it, I love you!"

My stare turns icy and I growl, "I already know that."

Jake, completely unperturbed, pushes hair back out of his face and murmurs, "Then you know that I would never do what he did. I would never leave you whether I had to or not; I'd die first."

And after just a heartbeat, I recognize his statement to be completely true. Jacob would never lie to me, and yet somehow this makes things even scarier. Jacob sighs and sits back down on the couch, motions for me to sit down with him. I brush away the angry tears on my face and reluctantly have a seat, becoming completely lifeless in his arms when he pulls me into a hug.

"Bells I'm…I'm sorry, but not about what I said," he murmurs in that soothing voice again, "I don't want to hurt you but…Edward he, he doesn't deserve you. And even if he did, I'm here now. He gave you up and I rescued you, isn't that how it's supposed to work? Save the damsel in distress, get the girl?"

My smile is watery at best but this time I relax in his grip and sigh gently. "Jake, I'm really sorry…"

He snorts and waves a hand to signify it was nothing. "Hey don't sweat it. Hanging around werewolves is really giving you a temper."

This time my smile feels almost natural and I look up into his face only to be penetrated with those eyes again. "Maybe I'll have to just stop hanging around with you guys then…"

I make a move to get up when his grip tightens quite drastically around my middle and I laugh. _Looks like my temper's not enough of a problem…_

I settle back into his warmth and sigh contentedly when he shifts so that we're lying long ways on the couch. Within minutes I feel myself start to drift and I vaguely hear Jacob's voice teasing me before everything goes quietly dark…

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

There is a constant ringing in my head and it will just not go away.

The ringing is loud enough that it could probably wake the dead but I stubbornly refuse to give in and open my eyes to it. Somehow the stupid ringing will win and I refuse to allow that to happen…

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the ringing halts and I can just make out Jacob's voice from pretty far away. I can only catch bits and pieces of what he's saying but it sounds like my dad is on the other end. I sigh and give in. Maybe I'll just crack a peek…

Upon looking down I make the decision to kill Jacob as soon as I see him next.

Note to self: never fall asleep in your best friend's house, who's in love with you, for hours at a time when you don't know what he could have done to you while you're asleep.

"JACOB!"

I screech as loud as I can and within seconds Jacob is in the doorway looking completely on alert. He's already half transformed, his skin taking on a reddish hue while his teeth are bared and he's started shaking. Upon his arrival he notes only that I'm alone in his room, buried up to my chin in blankets on his bed and glaring straight across the room at him. Without another word he straightens up and smiles, obviously placated in the fact that I'm in no kind of immediate danger.

"Bells, what the hell are you doing?" He asks as though I'm a child waiting to be reprimanded.

"I could ask you the same thing you pervert!" I huff back at him and he frowns slightly. He raises an eyebrow for good measure to make sure I understand his confusion and I growl, "_Where the hell are my clothes_?"

He rolls his eyes but has the decency to blush slightly as he grumbles, "Relax Bella they were soaking wet-,"

"You could have woken me up or something and I could have done it for you!"

"Bella you were dead asleep. Besides, _I_ didn't take anything off of you…"

I grit my teeth and wish for just a moment that I was a werewolf so I could tear him apart. "Oh you didn't? Did the Undress Fairy come and pay me a visit while I was sleeping? Because if so I'd like to thank you for being such a great security system…"

Jacob rolls his eyes again and explains, "You really need to chill. Sam and Emily came by to make sure we were OK and Emily said you'd catch a cold if you kept your wet clothes on so _she_, err, undressed you, and put you in my clothes. Which, by the way, don't look too bad on you…"

Only partially consoled that it was a woman who saw me half naked I lower the blankets some and glower at him. Suddenly, movement in the window startles me back into reality and I gape outside. "The rain…it stopped," I half murmur to myself and Jacob sighs before giving me that smile again.

"Yeah, stopped about half an hour ago…"

Something about the way he said it set me on edge and I gave a half grimace at what he was going to say next. I raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "What's with that face? Did something happen while I was out?"

He shrugs and I know from experience that is not a good sign. "Sort of."

I drop the blanket completely and crawl out of bed slowly, walking so that I stand just a few feet away from Jake. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

He turns and leans against the doorway before he explains, "That was Charlie on the phone. He says the weather's fine but the roads are blocked off with all sorts of debris."

"Meaning…?" I cannot to believe what he's going to say next but I know it's coming all the same.

"Meaning we're stuck here until they get the roadways clear. And there's supposed to be another storm tonight…"

I gasp and sink slowly back down onto the bed, refusing to consider what I know is true. I indistinctly feel Jake sit on the bed next to me and he murmurs, "You okay?"

I try to nod but instead I ask, "Where's Billy? Is he alright?"

Jacob nods and explains, "Yeah. He went out to a friend of his' down the street and now that the roads are blocked off he can't get back home either. Charlie's already back at the house and he's trying to find a way to get the roads cleared but he said the earliest he can get to us is probably tomorrow night."

This time I do nod and the phone rings. "That's probably one of the guys," Jake murmurs and gets up to go and get it, leaving me to sit on the bed and wonder just how bad it really is.

Okay, so I'm stuck in a house with my best friend. At least that's somewhat good. However, we've also pronounced our love for each other in his living room. Not good. He's also a slightly temperamental werewolf determined to change my mind about the fact that I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend vampire and will probably try to make a move on me in the two days that we're trapped, alone, in his house together.

Did I do something in a past life to deserve this?

* * *

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? This is only the first chapter in what I'm hoping is a 3 chapter fic so I'm hoping to get some good reviews on it. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! lol Nothing against Edward, but Jacob is definitely my favorite I must say. Reviews make me happy people!

Until next time,

Stay Beautiful


	2. The Rise of the Tide

**Disclaimer:**** (See 1****st**** chapter)**

**A/N:** Yay! I'm so excited at the number of positive reviews I got last week for this chapter : ) You guys literally made my week! As always, thanks to my awesome beta Wildmage89, without whom my work would be just average. LoL Thanks girl!

**Thanks:**

TWILIGHT LOVER _Shahar_ Mystral _Mithras151_ ann _miharu365_ Alexis St. Claire _rockinoutloud _megan _Jynxpixie_ Kerrilea _IndepentWoman_ KataangNutyBabe _Clementine_ Roths _wildmage89 _lilly _MoonScarredAngel_ iiLuffYewx _Chrissy_

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

It takes the better portion of an hour for Jake to convince me that he isn't going to try and rape me while we're trapped in his house. A long hour in which he sighs a lot while I deliberately test his temper. Once he finally encourages me into calming down it's another half hour before my clothes are dry and I'm re-dressed. Jake swears I'm overreacting but I'll be damned if I walk around _his_ house with _his_ clothes on. Uh-uh, not when he thinks I actually look good in them. Then again, if I look good in an over sized t-shirt and sweats, what would he say to my rather tight jeans and tank top…?

I shake my head. _I don't even want to know…_

Other than that it would definitely give the wrong impression if any of the guys decided to randomly show up. I can only imagine what Billy's facial expression would be like if he came home to a Bella wrapped in his sons clothes after they had been trapped in his house together. What would you say if you walked in on something like that?

Exactly why I wasn't taking that kind of chance.

While I dress, Jacob explains that he's going downstairs to check on our late lunch, though I hardly see the need. It's already going on 6 at night, but Jake, insisting on ignoring my logic that dinner would be more suitable, is determined on his pizza idea.

I sigh as I throw my hair in a ponytail and finally head downstairs. It smells like something is burning, and seeing as Jacob is the only one downstairs it would be a lie if I said I'm not worried. I enter the kitchen and the burning fumes hit me like a ton of bricks. It is painfully obvious at this point that something had not survived the cooking process.

"Jacob, what is that smell?" I ask and Jake looks over his shoulder at me, a bit bashfully, like a child who just knows he's done something wrong yet is unwilling to admit it.

"Jake…?" I insist a little more forcefully and he finally turns so that I can see what is in his hands.

As I had expected our previously frozen pizza is absolutely burnt to a crisp and I glare surreptitiously from it, to the werewolf holding it.

"Sorry about that. I got sort of, you know, sidetracked while it cooked," Jake tries to explain and the way he shuffles in place almost makes me laugh. Instead, I sigh and toss the black diskette that was once pizza into the trash can by the counter.

I swear I hear the can cough.

"If I'm going to be stuck here with you for the next 2 days," I start and grimace a bit. The idea is still quite a bit to handle, after all. It isn't that I'm afraid of being here with Jacob, per se, it's the idea that maybe, just maybe, he'll do what he promised and make me fall completely for him rather than Edward…

I clear my throat and start again. "If I'm stuck here with you for the next 2 days do you think we can have something, I don't know, maybe, edible?" My surly tone is enough to make even Charlie back off a bit. But not so with Jacob Black. His grimace slips into a grin before my eyes and he shrugs.

"Sure can. We got some fish Dad caught the other day in the freezer, fish in the fridge from this morning, and, I know you won't believe this, but we've got some fish seasoning too."

Though I try to stave it back a giggle escapes me and I grin to back it up. "You know, I think I'm in the mood for some fish. How about you?" I ask sarcastically.

Jacob's grin widens and he chuckles as he exclaims, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

He digs a paper wrapped package out of the refrigerator and sets it on the counter where he motions for me to join him. But as soon as he unwraps it I nearly jump to the other side of the kitchen, blanching the entire way.

"UGH!" I exclaim and Jake looks at me as though I've sprouted an extra head.

"What is it?"

I gesture wordlessly at the fish and try to convey all the possible things wrong with the situation. First of all, they are completely whole. Both tails and heads are still attached to them while mouths gape openly, betraying the fact that there is no water to suck. Secondly, the smell is absolutely awful. And thirdly, my personal favorite, as soon as Jake unwrapped them blood slowly started oozing from each of their bodies, dripping onto the pristine white counters and nearly making me gag. I try to tell Jacob all of these things but all I can do is stare at them in horror while his expression clouds in concern.

"Bella?"

"They're-they're staring at me!"

_Absolutely brilliant; way to go Bella…_

Jacob's eyebrows disappear into his hairline and he stares at me blankly before he bursts out laughing. I hardly think it was that funny but he hardly notices as he guffaws his big shaggy head off. Finally he turns to me and says, "Fine. I'll clean, you start the rest okay?"

I glower at him for a minute before I nod once and head straight for the pantry. At least I know I can do this part. I scan the shelves and choose the 4 biggest of the rather small potatoes I can find and run them under the warm water of the sink for a minute. I place them in the microwave and begin chopping up vegetables to go with it all, hardly noticing what I'm doing at all.

Jake seems to be immersed in carefully chopping the heads and tails off of the fish, cleaning and gutting them while glancing at me ever so often whenever he throws some of it in the trash. We work on in a comfortable silence that's a bit disconcerting and I realize that this feels too comfortable. We move around each other as though it's routine; he shuffles to the side without my having to say anything when I reach for something out of the refrigerator. But as he reaches over the stove I instinctively shield his hand from the flame with my own.

In fact, it's only when it's time to actually work together that things get hectic. "Jake, grab the flour and the seasoning for me," I order gently and he complies only too well.

"Everything else looks good," he comments and I snort.

"You forget I have a father who can't cook to save his life. I've picked up a few things for keeping us alive."

Jake laughs and we fall silent again as all of our concentration is focused on seasoning the fish.

"You know," Jacob starts as he fills the frying pan with oil, "this feels a little like we're married."

I freeze in the act of putting the seasoning away but choose to ignore him. Unfortunately my mouth doesn't get the message and I blurt, "Why would you say that?"

He shrugs and leans against the counter to look me in the face. "Oh you know, cooking in the kitchen together. I do all the dirty work and you do all the hard stuff…you know, couple stuff."

I shake my head and begin flouring up the first fish to place in the frying pan. "I don't remember my parents cooking together when they were still married…" I tell him, mostly to shut him up so that I can stop feeling so uncomfortable. What he's saying is exactly how I'd been feeling only moments earlier. I wonder what that says about me…

Jacob runs a hand through his hair but smiles as he comes to stand right next to me and comes within two inches of my face. I try my best to ignore him, but it's kind of hard to be calm when the guy that you're desperately trying to convince you're not in love with is right in your personal bubble.

"You know what I think Bells?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway so let's get this over with."

He laughs and leans even closer to me, forcing my chin up with one finger so that I'm looking him straight in the eyes. I roll mine, trying to seem completely nonchalant while my heart is thumping so hard that there's no doubt that both of us canhear it.

"I think that you'd like us as a couple," Jacob murmurs and for once, with him so close his body is radiating heat, I have to agree with him…

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I manage and I'm extremely proud of myself for sounding so calm. In reality there's a screaming monkey in my head demanding to know what the hell is going on while yelling that I should be trying to run away.

Jacob shrugs and leans down so that our lips are almost touching and I can't help the gasp that slips out of my mouth. Our chests meet and I find it slightly harder to concentrate on the fact that we were fixing dinner a moment ago.

"I just know," he starts, "You'd love me as your boyfriend. My excitement, my creativity…"

"-Your pigheadedness-" I throw in.

"-My absolute sex appeal-"

"-Your stupidity-"

"-and the way you shiver when I get close to you."

"You're right. What's more attractive than getting sick every time my boyfriend walks in the room?"

Jacob chuckles and murmurs in a seductive tone of voice, "So you think I'm attractive?"

This time I nearly buckle but decide it's time to change tactics. There is no way Jacob Black is going to get the best of me. Not when I know that my IQ is at least 200 points higher than his…

"Yeah, Jake. Don't you know I'm madly in love with you?" I whisper and Jacob's eyes widen in surprise.

"She finally admits it…" He says around the grin that's plastered on his face.

I nearly laugh. "Definitely. The only reason I've been able to resist you all this time is because I was too blinded by that vampire. I'm finally starting to see clearly…"

This time Jake's eyes harden slightly and he wraps his arms loosely around my waist, pulling me, if it's possible, even closer to his body. "Well it's about time," he complains quietly.

I slowly reach up and wrap both of my arms around his neck and pull him so close I can practically taste his breath and for a second I have to collect my bearings. It would be so easy to just give in right now…

I mentally give my mind a shake and sigh onto Jacob's lips, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you Jake…"

He partly closes his eyes but smiles and murmurs back, "Yeah?"

I smile and try to hold in the laugh that's bubbling up inside me. "I just wanted to tell you…I can't believe you totally fell for it."

I lean away from Jacob, release my arms from around his neck and watch his eyes slowly open to reveal confusion. I can't help the laugh that escapes me and I giggle out, "Got ya!"

I turn away from him and feel his arms drop from my waist. I'm still laughing as I pour some flour out onto a paper plate and carefully start to cover the fish in it.

"Wow Jake, I thought for sure you'd catch on when I confessed my 'undying love' for you. Geez, you're dumber than I remember," I giggle as I reach into the fridge but notice with a pang that Jacob hasn't said a word.

I turn to look at him at my side only to realize that he's turned away from me, back facing me while his shoulders shake slightly. Oh, crap.

I think I made him cry.

Words can not even express the guilt I feel right at this moment. But I've said worse things to Jacob that he always brushed off. Maybe this time was just the final straw. I carefully cross the room and place a hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you…" I start apologetically and he slowly straightens without turning to me.

"Don't sweat it. It's not your fault you're in love with a bloodsucker…" He grumbles, and I freeze.

"Jake, we've been over this. I can't just forget about him…"

"Bella? There's something I…I wanna tell you too."

I try to smile encouragingly and whisper, "Anything."

He turns his head and I finally get a look at his face, and he looks as though he's far from crying. In fact, he turns and smiles at me and I take a step back from him on instinct.

That's when he turns and throws a fistful of flour at me.

"Jake!"

While I sputter and wipe the white stuff out of my eyes and nose Jake doubles over, laughing and exclaiming, "Got ya!"

He clutches at the counter for support, trying his best to stay upright and I glare dangerously at him. I glance at the stove where the oil is bubbling and grin. Jacob, too busy laughing, doesn't notice as I turn off the stove and grab a fistful of flour, throwing it as hard as I can, straight into his mouth.

This time it's my turn to laugh as I watch Jake gag and spit out a rather large quantity of wet cooking product. I'm not going to lie and say it isn't completely satisfying. After all, he deserved it.

I expect him to be angry as he straightens up and I cross my arms to smile smugly at him. "There. Now we're ev-!"

I scream and hold up my hands to shield my face as Jake grins and throws another huge amount of flour at me. Laughing insanely I scoop another bit off the floor and toss it across the kitchen at him.

Of course it's all downhill from there.

20 minutes later the kitchen is completely covered in sticky flour, the floor resembling a snow lover's paradise and everything from the counters to me and Jake are covered. Jacob's normally shaggy brown hair contains streaks of white so that he looks more like Billy with his clothes in a complete mess. I don't even want to know what I look like, but judging from the stringy clumps of flour on the ends of my hair I know that I probably look a mess.

Jacob doesn't seem to mind our mess in the slightest. In fact, as soon as the last handful of flour is thrown he finishes frying the fish, sets both of our plates and insists that we eat. Of course I only protest that we clean as much as my rumbling stomach will allow. Which isn't all that much.

As soon as we're seated, smiles still plastered on our faces, Jacob shoves his mouth to the brim with fish and potato, sits back and moans his contentment. I ignore him for the most part and smile down at my own plate, quietly complimenting myself on a job well done.

"Damn Bella, this is delicious," Jacob comments and I roll my eyes.

"You don't have to be nice Jake, we already know you're in love with me," I tease dryly, but in true Jacob fashion he only shrugs and replies, "Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean dinner can't be good. It just means I'd be more comfortable telling you I hated it."

It takes a second for his statement to sink in, and when it does I let out a great snort of laughter. But I can't stop and I laugh so hard my sides ache and my head starts to hurt. Jacob joins in and we fall all over each other laughing; I tilt sideways onto his shoulder and it takes us a few minutes to regain control of our heaving lungs.

So absorbed in catching my breath I hardly notice that Jacob's stopped and is staring down at me with a weird look in his eye. I freeze, a smile still plastered on my face, and look back up at him, suddenly bashful under his close scrutiny. I self-consciously tuck a piece of flyaway hair back behind my ear and ask him aloud, "What?"

He seems to snap out of his reverie and grins even wider as he replies, "You've got flour on your eye."

I pull away from his shoulder, close my eyes and rub a hand over them both. Sure enough my hands are covered in the white stuff and I giggle a little as I do a second swipe to make sure I've caught any remnants.

"Wow, I probably look gorgeous right now," I mumble sarcastically and Jacob shrugs.

"I've always thought so," he comments and I blush slightly at his underlying words. I glance around the rest of the kitchen and gesture at the mess that we have to get to work on.

"Compared to this room I look like the Mona Lisa. We should get to work while I'm still feeling up to it," I tell him and rise to clear my plate at the sink.

Jake gets up as well but gets there much faster than my human speed will allow. What a show-off…

"Ugh, I need a shower," I complain as I wipe my arms and shirt off. Jacob laughs and goes to the closet, pulling out a mop and a broom.

"Yeah, you look like you could use a bar of soap."

I glower at him. The ass just laughs.

"No but seriously, you go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll deal with this…whatever it is."

This time my glower vanishes and I stare at Jacob blankly as he starts sweeping all of the excess flour into a small pile on the other side of the room. I snort, grab a rag and begin wiping off the nearest counter.

"You know as well as I do that if it's just you you'll be up all night. Unfortunately my good conscience won't let me rest if I do that to you."

Jacob laughs but waves his hand at me. "Don't worry about it. There'll be plenty for you to help with when you're all clean. Trust me, this crap isn't going anywhere any time soon."

I narrow one eye at him suspiciously. Something is up.

He must not think I'm going to actually go and leave him this entire mess, which would then in turn give him the idea that I care too much for him to allow him to take on such a burden on himself. I snort. Somehow I wouldn't put it past Jacob.

Then again, maybe he's just being nice. I cock my head to the side and look Jacob up and down in a manner that says quite clearly I know that he's up to something. He stands, tall and proud, leaning casually against the handle of the broom, smiling at me broadly while his dark eyes sparkle with amusement.

Not for the first time today I notice how much-_hotter-_Jacob Black has become…

"Are you sure?" I ask him once more, but I'm already washing my hands in the sink.

Jacob nods. "Positive. Now get! My poor sensitive nose can't hardly handle such a pretty girl matched with that smell."

I stick my tongue out at his teasing and whack him on the arm as I pass. "Maybe it's just your upper lip you smell…" I retort.

I stomp up the stairs, but even my loud thudding on the can't drown out Jacob's laughter.

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

"Oh my God…"

The warm water from the shower is like a balm both on my frayed nerves and my disgusting skin. One look in the bathroom's mirror told me all I need to know about my physical appearance. Not only was there matted flour plastered to my scalp, but as soon as I let my hair out of it's loose ponytail a cloud of the stuff covered the bathroom floor and any part of me that might have been flour free.

My face had it the worst considering I looked like a ghost, or like I stayed inside all summer…

…_or like a vampire…_

My head snaps up at the unexpected thought and my heart immediately sets to thumping as hard as it possibly can without completely jumping out of my chest. Okay, that isn't what I had in mind. I shake my head and jump in the shower, mindful of the fact that the water is blisteringly warm, but I need the distraction.

"Alright, really Bella, it's time to get a grip on yourself," I mumble under my breath as I reach for the soap on the edge of the tub. "You're driving yourself crazy. Between Edward and his family of vampires, and Jacob with his crew of werewolves I just…You know what, scratch that first part. I'm talking to myself in the shower. I'm pretty sure that that constitutes as crazy…"

"I've been trying to tell you that for weeks now."

If I had been wearing underwear I would have jumped completely out of them and hit the ceiling of the bathroom. I peek my head out of the shower curtain, making sure that every inch of my body (including my neck) is covered and hiss, "Jacob what the hell!? Can't I even take a shower without you breathing down my neck?"

I can't help but notice that he looks like he's enjoying my predicament just a little too much as he grins at me.

"Trust me Bella, if I was breathing down your neck right now you would hardly be coherent," he comments and I glare at him.

"You're right. I'd be too disgusted to speak."

This time Jacob's smile falters a bit but he continues as though the fact that I'm naked in the shower is of little consequence to him. "I just thought you'd enjoy a towel and some clothes but if you want to walk around the house naked who am I to complain?" He says and I notice the towel and fresh clothes in his arms.

I glare at him for another second before I spit out, "Thank you. Any chance you brought me some girl clothes this time?"

He actually nods and I can't help but drop my glare as he tells me, "I raided Becca's old closet and she left some stuff here. So yes, I did bring you some 'girl clothes'. Feel better?"

I'm too stunned to react to his smug grin but when he sighs and bends over to pick up my filthy jeans, underwear and shirt I nearly balk. "What are you doing?" I demand and he looks at me like I'm crazy again.

You know, it's one thing for me to think I'm crazy. To have Jacob think I'm nuts is getting me to consider going to some sort of rehab for the insane. I'm sure my stories of dating a vampire, being hunted down by said vampire's enemies, and being in love with a werewolf would give even the most skeptical therapist a field day.

"I'm taking your clothes to wash them. I swear I'm not going to go and sniff them or anything," he replies and rolls his eyes as he walks out the door.

I duck my head back under the shower tap and lather as much shampoo as my head will hold as I grumble, "I wouldn't put it past you…"

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

A few minutes later I feel so clean it's was almost like floating. And what's even better, Rebecca's clothes fit me almost as well as my own. Though the blue bottoms are a little long the matching shirt could be my own, my only complaint being that it rises slightly every time I stretch my arms over my head. But that isn't nearly my biggest complaint.

"…in the shower but the water's stopped so I think she's about done…"

I catch Jacob's voice as I hit the bottom stair and as I turn the corner I realize he's back on the phone. He turns, sees me and grins as he talks into the phone. "Oh hold on a sec Charlie she's right here," he says and holds the cream receiver out to me.

_Charlie?_ I mouth and he shrugs. I roll my eyes theatrically and take the phone from him.

"Hey Dad."

"Bella? Oh, thank God you're alright. When I came home and you weren't here..._Are _you okay?"

_Ah, so many ways to answer that question…_ "Yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

The line crackles as Charlie sighs. "Right now? Frantic. It's gonna take a lot more manpower than we originally thought to clear the roadways and people are going crazy here. At this rate it will take us at _least_ 2 days to get to you…"

This statement more than anything has me reeling. "_At least_? Dad you said you'd be here by tomorrow night!" I complain but I can't help but notice the small flicker of relief that snaps up in my brain. For a moment I'm confused but Charlie starts talking again and I ignore my weird emotions for the moment.

"I know Bella and I'm sorry. Really I'm trying my best as it is but things are a little crazy around here. Between the roads and the fact that there's another storm coming in later…"

I sigh and run a hand over my face. "It's alright Dad, I understand. Just…take your time and try to relax. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you've got more details for me okay?" I try to console him.

"Okay Bella. You're sure you're alright?"

I roll my eyes but then realize Charlie can't see that over the phone. "I'm sure. Besides, if anything happens I've always got Jacob here with me. We'll be just fine." I glance quickly around the room and heave a sigh of relief when I don't spot Jacob anywhere.

"Alright. I'll call you two kids tomorrow. Be careful and stay inside."

His authoritative police voice bleeds into his concerned dad one and I nearly laugh. Instead I tell him, "'Night dad."

"'Night Bells. Tell Jacob I said to be gentle."

The last thing I hear is his muffled chuckle on the other line before he hangs up. I stare at the handset for a moment as though it had just insulted me and gasp, "So much for protective fathers!"

I slam the receiver back down on its handset and, shaking my head, walk back into the kitchen to where Jacob last disappeared.

"Hey. Whatever you said to Charlie you better have a good…explanation…"

My voice trails off as I turn the corner and note two things: One, Jacob is nowhere to be found. And two, the kitchen is absolutely spotless. I stare in admiration at the now clean floor and counters, the neatly wrapped extra fish we cooked and spotless table.

"What about an explanation?"

I round on Jacob who has just walked back into the room and exclaim, "You-you cleaned it! All of it! How did you…"

Enjoying my amazement he chuckles and holds up the towel thrown over his shoulder. "You were in the shower a pretty long time you know. Thanks for leaving me all the hot water," he jokes and I even manage a weak smile.

"Anytime," I tell him and laugh as he lets out a mighty yawn that would have cracked my jaw had I attempted it.

"Tired?" I tease and he shakes his head as he smiles.

"Just a little. Saving your life is exhausting as it is without having to clean up all your messes," he tells me and follows me as I make my way back to the stairs.

"Now there's a reverse of the roles. I could swear that it's always _me_ cleaning up _your _mess?"

Jake shrugs. "Minor details. I still save your life on a daily basis."

I smile and shake my head. "Minor details."

We climb the stairs together but stop and face each other once we're at the top. He stares at me for a second, one of those uncomfortable stares that makes me wonder if he can't completely read my mind. But then I freeze as I remember that that's Edward's specialty, not Jacob's…

"Well," I start awkwardly considering where my thoughts have led me and Jacob's eyes snap up to mine. I shuffle uncomfortably and tell him, "I'm, uh, going to bed now. I guess I'll, you know, see you in the morning!"

Jake's easy grin makes me feel a little better and he pulls me closer to kiss me on the forehead, to which I have no immediate insult handy.

"'Night Bella. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm sleep will ya? I really don't feel like running around in the rain for you again."

He winks and I nod before I turn away to the guest room just down the hall from Jacob's room. Despite my earlier nap I'm more tired than should be expected and the bed looks almost as welcome as the shower. The room looks pleasant enough and I wonder how many girls have stayed with Jacob and Billy besides his sisters in the past few years.

_Probably not many_, I answer my own question as I settle down into the blankets.

Somehow the thought gives me comfort and I smile gently to myself as I slip into sleep.

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

**BOOM!**

Unfortunately, I knew sleeping twice in one day would be just too lucky. And considering my past streaks of luck I should have completely expected this.

I awake to a rather loud clap of thunder and sit bolt upright in bed, confused for a second as to where I was. This does not look like my room. A flash of lightning so bright it illuminates the room startles me into turning on the lamp next to the bed.

"Alright Bella don't panic, there's nothing to be worried about…" I vaguely note that I'm talking to myself again, but the storm raging outside is bad enough that for the moment I don't rightly care.

I burrow deeper under the covers and throw the pillow over my head in an attempt to drown out the noise from outside, but I might as well have tried to stop the rain with all the good it did. Finally, after 5 minutes of wrestling around and muttering as many kid's songs as I knew under my breath I give up trying to block out any noise and sit up again.

I have no idea why the storm is bothering me as I've never really had a problem with them before. I try to tell that to my chattering teeth and twisting gut but somehow the message just doesn't come in very clear.

"It's okay Bella you're completely overreacting. Somehow you can survive a vampire attack but a teensy weensy storm can-,"

There's another rather large clap of the thunder and the light bulb in the lamp by the bed shatters with a crack and I can't stop the small shriek that escapes me. For a second I consider going to Jacob's room but there is no way I can make it all the way down the dark hall that separates us to get to him. Not to mention the teasing I would get in the morning for being such a wuss.

I wrap the blankets tighter around me and shut my eyes as tightly as I can. I try to convince myself that I'm completely fine. I would wake up in the morning, the sun would be shining and I would crown myself Bella, the bravest storm survivor in the history of La Push…

"Bella?"

"AHH!"

_Well so much for the brave part…_

I turn over in bed to see Jacob's towering form in the doorway and nearly sing with relief. The fact that he's in my room in the middle of the night is completely irrelevant to the fact that he's there. The relief that washes through me is almost unnatural but I try to seem as calm as possible.

"Jake? What are you doing up?" _Nice! Cool and collected that's what we're going for…_

I can barely make out his outline in the dark but I can hear his shrug as he closes the door behind him and moves closer to the bed.

"I heard you scream. Is everything okay?"

I try to snort but it sounds almost like a terrified sob and I hurry to cover it up. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? It's only the biggest storm of the century going on outside after all…" _Great save Bella…_

I can hear his chuckle and flinch as he tugs a bit of blanket back and sits on the edge of the bed. "Uh-huh, sure you are. Now scoot over."

I freeze. This is an unexpected development…

"Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed, what does it look like I'm doing? Now scoot over it's cold out here…"

I heave a groan designed to let him know what I think of the whole situation and reluctantly scoot forward so that he can jump in the bed. Immediately everything under the blankets becomes like a fireplace and I find myself ecstatic at the warmth. On pure instinct I snuggle closer, Eep! He grabs a hold of my waist and pulls me even closer to him.

"Gah! Jacob-!" I hiss but he quickly shushes me.

"Shh, relax Bella. I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything. What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"A dog…"

"Haha very funny. Go to sleep. Unless you want to stay up a little later that is…"

I elbow him as hard as I can in the gut but he only laughs and tightens his grip fractionally around me. "You are so dead in the morning Jacob Black," I threaten, although my great yawn covers half of it.

Jacob yawns as well and he murmurs, "Right…death…gotcha…Get some sleep will ya?"

I open my mouth to complain again when his slight snore tells me he is already dead asleep. I can't help but smile at that and finally settle back onto the pillow that's not occupied by Jacob's head, grudgingly admitting that I'm completely comfortable here.

_Maybe,_ I think to myself as I drift off once more, _maybe he was right…this isn't so bad after all…_

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

**A/N:** Alright guys this is the part where you let me know how you liked this chapter and let me know whether it was up to par with the last one. Thanks to everyone, your support means a great deal to me : )

Until next time,

Stay Beautiful!


	3. Drowning in the Flood

**Disclaimer: (See chapter 1)**

**A/N: Alright guys I've figured you all have waited long enough for the, technically, final installment of SLAYWM! It's been a blast and I've thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, as always you all are my inspiration for writing. Thanx as always to my awesome beta wildmage89. Bouquets for helping me meet my own personal deadline!**

**Wildmage89: Hey there everyone, here posting the chapter for our lovely author, who sent this to me before she went on vacation, thank god, don't think we could have waited much longer for another chapter. But she would like to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter :**

**Myself (of course - lol), Mithras151, Doodles Divine, Alexis St. Claire, Elise -1993, Chrissy, Marynotace, Cygos, ASIANsensation, once.bitten.and.twice.shy, faeriegirl5617, Emaxoluva12, iiLuffYewx, Nellwantstobeavampalso, the-angry-pixie, Bara-Chan, rose pricks, Kerrilea, TwilightSarah1414, Nymphadora, KataangNutyBabe, Pyro the Fox of Fire, Aanony, chelsea-chee, vanillaluv, vamp1994, Lyza, SecretlySpellman, Candy04, Soyala, SakuraInBlooming, Alex, EmmetIsMyLife, Megmae, and EdwardIsLestat.**

**Sorry If I got any of your names wrong, did my best, some of them are very interesting. Thank you for your reviews I know that our author thrives on them. Hope you enjoy!**

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

_In my dream I'm floating. _

_Actually, it's less like floating and more like just barely hovering above the ground. Either way, what I'm doing doesn't really matter as the mist I'm surrounded in parts and a scene slowly begins to take shape. I squint my eyes and try to move forward to get a clearer view when I suddenly get my wish and the way becomes as crystal clear as an HD television station._

_There's a man standing alone on a beach and while I can't see his face he seems as familiar to me as any of my family. He's facing the ocean, long dark hair blowing freely about him, thrashing as wildly as the sea at his feet. For a moment I can only watch him in fascination. His stature, his entire demeanor, radiates a calm that I long to feel, and even from a distance his supreme confidence is almost enough to bowl me over._

_I narrow my eyes at him and open my mouth to call out when another figure to my left comes sprinting by. I miss her face by inches and only catch sight of the long ponytail waving out behind her like a flag, occasionally catching in the collar of the summer dress shes wearing._

_She slows as she approaches the man on the beach but I can see her devilish smirk from where I'm…well, hovering. She appears to sneak up behind him, biting her bottom lip as a giggle reaches me. The man shifts his body slightly so that I catch sight of his answering smirk and nearly laugh at what I know is about to happen next. _

_Sure enough, the young woman throws herself at the man, only to be taken completely by surprise as he turns and meets her embrace. He gathers her into his arms as though she is nothing but a rag doll and twirls the two of them around in circles and I watch with misty eyes as she buries her face in the crook of his neck and he laughs before finally stopping._

_He sets her lightly back on her feet although her arms remain around his neck and he says something that I can not hear from where I am. The woman hears it though and laughs before replying with what looks to be a smart comment._

_The man laughs and starts to murmur something while leaning his head down closer to hers and she smiles happily just before their lips touch. The kiss they share has me blushing and wanting to look away. And yet, like a strange kind of romantic train wreck, I can't seem to._

_He holds her more tightly to his body, buries a hand in her dark hair so that her captured ponytail falls down her back in loose ringlets, only allowing it to batter them both violently in the wind. Neither of them seem to notice and by the time they pull away I should think that they were more interested in breathing._

_The girl pulls away but continues to embrace the young man, turning her face to the side so that his dark hair shields her from my gaze. I shift, trying my best to get a glimpse at her when suddenly the man looks up at me and I freeze._

_Sparkling dark eyes capture mine and I find that the breath I was about to take in is hitched in my throat. He smirks, his classic smile of mischief and gently runs a hand down the young woman's cheek, and I nearly jump back in shock when I feel the same touch on my face. Only now do I understand._

_That girl is me. And the one who's embracing her…_

I sit up straight in bed, making myself completely dizzy with the speed with which I've done it. I hiss softly and clutch my forehead as I will the room to stop spinning, at least at such a fast pace.

_Ugh…this is not going to be a good day is it…? _I groan softly to myself. The aftereffects of my dream are, thankfully, beginning to wear off, but I can still feel a gentle caress that won't go away no matter how many times I try to tell myself it didn't really happen.

I glance around the room and the first, and pretty much only, thing I notice is the bright sunlight filtering through the blinds at the end of the room. Sun? Hadn't it just been storming the night before…?

Of course, this comes in as a complete second to the fact that I am absolutely sweltering beneath the light sheet and blanket I'm lying under.

I groan and shift so I can throw the blanket off of me…

…which is what leads me to my ultimate and most horrifying discovery yet.

There, lying completely innocently on his side with his wild hair thrown about him, is Jacob. Before my mind can completely comprehend the fact that we're both fully clothed three things immediately spring to mind.

One: _Oh my God I can't believe my first time was with JACOB BLACK!_

Two: _Charlie is going to have an absolute field day when he finds out…_

And three: _Gah! My babies are going to come out fuzzy aren't they?!_

My breathing staggers as I push his arm away from my body and will myself to relax.

_Alright Bella, stay calm, there's no need to freak out. Yet. Just wake Jake up and ask him nicely what the hell he is doing in the same bed with you…_

I nod once and swallow, breathing deeply so as to calm the raging desire I have to throttle the nearest werewolf in sight. Instead, I reach down towards Jacob's shoulder, set on waking him calmly, when I notice his choice of clothing.

Or lack thereof.

"**AHHHHHH!**"

_How's that for staying calm?_

My earsplitting shriek has my own ears ringing and I almost feel bad as Jacob rolls off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a muffled curse before his head reappears over the other side to stare at me.

"Bella?! Bella what's wrong, what happened?" He gets to his feet, tossing the blanket to the side, which only makes me yell again. Only this time I make sure everyone south of La Push can hear me.

Jacob is making his way toward me, probably to shut me up, so I close my mouth instantly in favor of backing as far away from the half naked boy as I can. He doesn't seem to notice but glowers at me instead as he exclaims, "What the hell is your problem?"

Up until this point I can safely say that the plan was to remain silent until he got so frustrated he left, but as usual I just can't do what common sense is screaming at me to accomplish.

"My problem? My problem is waking up to a horny teenage boy who decided to wear NOTHING TO BED!"

He rolls his eyes while simultaneously running a hand through his chin length hair as he replies, "I'm not naked Bella…"

I snort incredulously and gesture to his body, trying my best to keep my eyes above his waist…

"Not naked? The only part of you I don't see is the thing you _pee_ with! I hardly count that as fully clothed!" I yell back and then immediately turn so he won't catch the enormous blush I can feel taking over my face.

_God this is so _embarrassing_! Just leave already so I can deal with this indignity on my own!_

Unfortunately it's as though Jacob can read my mind and he starts laughing at my turned back. Of course, I do not find this situation funny in the slightest. In fact, I'm fairly certain that if I don't die of a heart attack in the next few minutes I'll burn to death from the sheer nature of my blush.

As his laughter swells I turn back to him and glower as hard as I can while hissing, "It's not funny Jacob! You have 30 seconds to get out of my room or so help me I will scream so loud you'll lose that perfect doggy hearing of yours to a busted ear drum."

He slowly starts to calm down, putting up two hands in a placating gesture of surrender and finally settles for grinning like an idiot at me.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's not funny. God but your face! You act like we did it in your sleep!" He exclaims and my receding blush shoots quickly to the fore again.

I shuffle uncomfortably and mumble, "But…we didn't, right?"

At this Jacob becomes entirely serious and stares at me with an incredulous expression. "Wha-? You thought you-and me?-We-? No! NO! Bella what the hell kind of a guy do you think I am?" His face turns a bright red as he stammers and rakes a hand through his hair again in agitation.

It would be really funny right now…if I wasn't completely dying of humiliation in front of his eyes.

I take a deep breath and try to placate the worked up werewolf across the room from me, slowly making my way towards him again.

"Jake...Jacob!"

He finally looks up at me and his tousled hair combined with the wild look in his eyes reminds me of an animal being hunted. Then I think of Edward and his irritable grizzly bears and there goes the laugh that was developing somewhere deep in my gut.

"Look, I'm sorry. But waking up with you in my bed is a little…disconcerting," I try to explain in the best way I can without making my blush any worse.

I leave out the tiny details such as the fact that I have just woken up from a dream about him only to have him lying beside me, the fact that I wasn't panicking so much from the fact that I thought we had, in Jacob's terms, _done it, _but more the shock that it had happened so quickly. The fact that had it been any other time I would have reveled in having Jacob next to me when I awoke.

Yup, I'm hiding a whole other side from him.

I sit back down on the opposite side of the bed from Jake, still facing him while managing to stare at the bed sheets. If I look hard enough I can see the thread count… "I'm sorry I…um, screamed so loud," I finish lamely and for a moment silence reigns in the room.

I almost consider getting up and walking away when Jacob gives a loud sigh. Naturally I look up to see what he's sighing about when I'm the one in mortal peril. What could possibly be worse than asking whether or not you've had sex with someone when you definitely couldn't remember it if it had happened?

"What?"

He runs a hand through his hair (again) in true Jacob fashion and murmurs, "So…disconcerting, huh? Well, I'd rather 'disconcerting' than 'uncomfortable'."

He gives me a true Jacob grin and I giggle in response like a giddy school girl eager to please. Then I roll my eyes and blurt out, "I was hardly uncomfortable Jake."

It takes my mind a minute to process my mistake, but by the time it does my dormant blush shoots to my face (sigh, _again_), and for some strange reason (maybe my lingering mortification) I can't hold Jacob's amused gaze for longer than 30 seconds without wanting to punch something.

"Okay!" I exclaim rather loudly, "I think it's time you got going so I can get dressed-,"

…_and die of blurting out random things alone, thank you very much…_

"-because I think there's more than enough half naked people in this room for one morning."

I stand to my feet and start to shove him in the right direction, but then I realize I'm pushing on bare chest and I start trying to push him without using my hands. The effect is more entertaining for Jacob who is only moving because I'm willing him too and not because he can't stop me at any moment in time.

Laughing he continues to move but exclaims over his shoulder to me, "You know Bella, I've got the strangest feeling that you want me to leave."

I roll my eyes back and shove him hard one last time so that he's standing in the doorway. "Well look at that: he's psychic _and_ stupid! Let's tell him what he won Bob!" I roll my eyes one last time in case he missed the action from earlier and go to slam the door shut when he stops it with his fist.

I grit my teeth and articulate carefully through them, "Yeeeesssss?"

Jacob's grin broadens as he shrugs and replies, "Nothing, just wanted to say that I took the liberty of putting the rest of Becca's clothes in the closet so you don't have to bother me for them when you're ready."

I glance at the closet before turning back to the grinning werewolf in the doorway. "Aren't you the perfect gentleman? Feel free to go away now, bye bye!"

"Hold on a sec," Jacob exclaims and puts a hand up to stop the door once more, nearly knocking me backwards with the force of his push.

This time I take a deep breath and count to ten before hissing, "What…is it…Jacob…?"

He smiles and pushes the door open the whole way and I take a single step back to avoid getting smacked with the wooden panel when he moves with that supernatural prowess I detest, grasping me tightly around the waist. Now that he's directly in my face it's a little harder to be mad at him, but I manage somehow, glaring up at him as he grins gently down at me with half lidded eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you," he breathes, and now I, without a doubt, can not seem to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as his breath ghosts over my own mouth and his hand tightens on my hip, "that when we _are_ together for the first time, you will definitely remember every-", he punctuates the moment with a kiss on top of my head, "single-", a kiss to my left cheek, "-moment…"

This time I take a sharp intake of breath in preparation for the inevitable kiss to my mouth. Imagine my surprise when he takes a deep breath, grins at me, and then disappears out the door in a matter of seconds.

It takes me a minute to regain my senses and when they do my mind goes into complete overdrive. _What the hell just happened?_ is, as always, the number one question.

However this is followed closely by, _I almost kissed Jacob_!

And eerily enough, _What would you have done, Bella, had he done just that?_

I start to hyperventilate and drop Becca's plain black t-shirt on the floor as I clutch at my chest in desperation as I answer my mind's own question.

_I would have kissed him back…_

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

I take my time getting dressed and find myself ducking around the corners of the house, carefully avoiding Jacob while insisting to myself that I'm not doing just that. Still, insisting or not, I dip into the bathroom and take as much time as my already relatively clean body will allow.

Brushing my teeth, of course, is the easiest task to prolong, but after brushing them three times in a row I can't get the taste of Colgate out of my mouth and I declare my mouth fresh. Naturally as a young woman I can find anything to take up an inordinate amount of time and promptly take my time flossing, washing my face with a brand new bar of soap and pulling my hair into a tight ponytail over and over and over again.

Finally, after smoothing down the top of my head so that it looks like I've applied more than enough gel to it, I take a deep breath and pep talk my reflection, "You can do this Bella. Why be awkward around Jake when he's already kissed you?"

_But I never wanted to kiss him back when he kissed me before… _

I shake my head at the wayward thought and tell the mirror a little more sternly, "You can do this."

Somehow even my reflection looks as though it doubts me.

I sigh and duck out the bathroom door again, glancing down both ends of the hallway before taking a dashing leap towards the stairs. I'm right at the top of the said stairs when, as luck would have it, I trip.

It seems to happen in slow motion: one moment I'm poised above the top step, head first and steeling myself for the tumble; and the next I'm tucked comfortably against something incredibly solid, something with a rather tight grip…

Only when I feel myself go still do I dare open my eyes and stare up into Jacob's concerned dark ones. I can hardly speak, even though I should be used to the whole saving my life thing, and before I realize what I'm doing I smile and shrug, "Stairs, what are you gonna do?"

Jake rolls his eyes but grins crookedly back at me. "You could stand to stay away from them for a while. Geez Bella, I can't turn around for a second without you tripping all over yourself! Literally!"

I roll my eyes and prepare to say something smart when the phone rings and completely interrupts the moment. Jake sighs and starts to set me down when he suddenly stares down at me and grins.

Immediately my hair bristles in apprehension and I exclaim, "Jake…Uh, feel free to put me down now…"

His grin only widens as he replies, "Hm...I could. But that would mean putting you down to answer the phone, and I just don't trust you to stay out of trouble for that long."

At this I immediately start to struggle in his arms, but I quickly realize it will probably be easier to pound my head continuously against a rock. "Oh no you don't-Ack-!"

My protest is cut off as Jacob throws me like a rag doll over his shoulder so that I am suddenly given a rather provocative view of his many…assets. Trying to staunch the flow of blood that gathers in my cheeks I toss my ponytail futilely out of my face and sputter rather pitifully, "Jacob Black you have 3 seconds before I-!"

"Before you what? 'Scream so loud I'll lose that perfect doggy hearing of mine to a busted ear drum'? Sorry Bells, you already used that threat today…"

"Well then how's pulling all your hair out sound? Let's see how long your fur is if you're bald as a human…"

I push myself up so that I'm looking over Jacob's shoulder in time to see him roll his eyes while continuing to grin. "You're getting less and less creative the longer you stay around here. Does my mere presence muddle your brain?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes as I murmur, "That's it alright. Who knew that your IQ could drop just from being stuck with an idiot for two days…?"

He doesn't answer as he finally reaches his destination and picks up the phone. "Jacob Black speaking. Oh, hey dad."

At the mention of Billy I begin yelling in earnest for Jacob to relieve me from my prison. Somehow he can talk his son out of trapping me for sure. The eldest Black has always been more sensible…

"Billy? Billy! Jacob put me down!"

Jake shifts me so that he gains a firmer grip around my legs to keep me from slipping and I momentarily lose my breath as I'm smashed back against his beefy shoulder. Alright that's it, no more Nice Bella…

"Nothing dad it's just Bella…yeah, she's making a big deal out of nothing…We're fine…OUCH! Hold on dad-!"

I spit dramatically and stick my tongue out to relieve my poor mouth of the taste of Jacob Black's shorts. But at least now I'm getting some attention. Jacob pulls me back over his shoulder so that we can stare at each other, one furious face to another. His face is almost hilariously incredulous and he gapes at me for a moment like a fish out of water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He exclaims and I take a moment to massage my aching torso. Ever been slung over a shoulder Shrek style? It's not a fun experience.

"I think it's pretty much obvious what I did…" I explain unrepentantly while I twist to pop my back.

"You bit me!" He yells and I shrug.

"Uh…_yeah_."

He continues to stare at me while I straighten the shirt I threw on this morning and exclaim, "Billy's still on the line you know. It's not nice to ignore your dad."

I gesture at the phone, smiling what I hope is as smug a grin as he always wears, before turning on my heel to go to the kitchen for breakfast. I feel his stare on my back even when I turn the corner where I promptly sink into the chair closest to the table. I place both elbows on the table, cradle my head in my hands and groan as loud as I can without Jacob hearing.

Which, considering it isn't very loud, isn't very satisfying.

I allow myself one more moment of complete abandonment before my stomach decides it's more important than my emotions, and at this point I am more than willing to agree. I sigh and raid Jake's pantry for the box of Frosted Flakes I know is hidden on the top shelf and five minutes later have a rather satisfying bowl in front of me. It's no gourmet breakfast, but hey…

I chew thoughtfully while trying my best to get the taste of Jacob's butt out of my mouth. I can't believe I bit him…But what other choice did I have at the time? I shake my head.

_You didn't have to bite him in the butt, Bella…_

Well, I huff to myself, it wasn't like he was listening to anything else. Anything short of a cinder block on top of his head feels like a fly and I am not breaking my hand trying to get down from Jacob Black's shoulder.

_Admit it Bells, there's only one reason why you wanted to get down from Jake's shoulder and you know it…_

I hesitate momentarily with the spoon halfway to my mouth before I jam it in before even thinking of how to respond to my suddenly cheeky mind. Of course I wanted to get down! What normal teenage girl wants to get hauled around on a werewolf's shoulder? It's not like I was…_enjoying_ it or anything…

Uh-oh, the blush is back. Never a good sign.

But I suppose if I don't admit it to myself I'll never get ahead in life. Still, admitting that I more than enjoyed the view is much less embarrassing than the fact that I _more_ than enjoyed the attention. The fact is that I absolutely enjoyed it, to the point where if I didn't get down we were both going to have some problems…

God, what is going on with me? First this morning with the dream, then waking up to a hunk of a werewolf in my bed and only freaking out because I wanted to kiss him. Maybe I'm coming down with something. A fever; yeah that sounds plausible.

_Cabin fever…_

I groan again and throw my head back down on the table in a moment of spite for myself, "I am going to the nuthouse after this…"

"If you want I can give you a ride."

I lift my head to glower at Jacob but he's not even turned my way as he digs around in his cabinets for a bowl and spoon. He sits across from me a moment later, bats my hand away from the box and begins shoveling as much cereal as possible into his mouth while I grimace in amazement.

He notices my disgusted stare and sprays through a mouthful of food, "What?"

I shake my head and ask, "Is it Frosted Flakes or Captain Crunch that cuts your mouth open?"

He rolls his eyes and continues to swallow flakes whole while I continue to try to ignore him. Instead I get up and rinse my own bowl out at the sink before sitting back across from him. Well, there's my day. Guess it's time to have conversation now…I've been meaning to ask him something anyway.

"So what's up with Billy?" I start conversationally and Jacob shrugs without looking up from his bowl.

"Great, says he'll be back later tomorrow. The storm blew through pretty hard up the beach and his friend's house is a wreck. He's staying to help him fix it up before he comes back home."

I nod and try to stamp down the absolute relief that floods my body. More awkward emotions, of course. Geez this is getting annoying! I can't even look at Jake without wanting to either yell or maul him! Jake misinterprets my anxious look for concern and rolls his eyes, "They're fine Bella. You worry too much."

I turn to glare at him as my frustrating emotions boil over into just anger. At this point the only thing I can do is stand up as I exclaim, "Who said I was worried? The only thing I'm worried about is staying here with you for another day by myself!"

I turn on my heel and ignore Jake calling my name until he yells, "Where are you going?"

I don't say anything considering I have absolutely no idea myself, but at the moment I just need to get out, away from Jacob so I can think clearly. Seriously, it's only eleven 'o clock and I've been through enough emotional roller coasters for a lifetime. A quick glance out the window tells me that it isn't raining cats and dogs anymore which is all I really need to know. I head straight for the door, Jacob not far behind me despite my rather rapid pace.

"Bella…"

"Just leave me alone for a minute Jacob!"

"But Bella-,"

"Just give me a second-Gah!"

To say I am surprised as I open the door is pretty much the understatement of the century. It's like saying the Leaning Tower of Pisa is a slight architectural plight. You get the point. As soon as I open the door both me and the three boys on the other side freeze, the leader with his hand poised above the doorknob.

Sam is the first to break the spell, smiling comfortably at me before he exclaims good-naturedly, "Hey Bella, how's it going?"

It takes my mind a minute to come to it's senses, but by then Jacob has yelled over my shoulder, "Hey guys, come on in!"

As he passes Sam shoots me an apologetic type of smile before patting me on the back and yelling something back at Jacob as they head back towards the kitchen.

I stare after him for a moment and open my mouth to yell not to touch my cereal when a rather loud voice exclaims, "Hey, Vampire Girl!"

Just after this I'm tugged around the waist into what is supposed to be a simulation of a hug but merely turns out to be a cracking of every bone in my body simultaneously. I can't help but smile as I grimace and choke out, "Nice…to see you…too…Embry!"

With greater care than what I was swooped up with Embry places me mercifully back on the floor and smiles down at me. The smile takes up his entire face and for a moment he reminds me so much of Jacob I can hardly stand it.

"Guess I can't call you 'vampire girl' anymore though can I? What with you and Jacob and all…" He explains with a shrug. Before I can ask just what the hell that means he follows after Sam and Jacob.

I turn to the last werewolf walking through the door and try to smile graciously despite my jumbled thoughts. "Hey, Quil," I greet in what I hope looks like a happy face. Somehow it feels like my skin is stretching unnaturally across my face. But it must pass the test as Quil smiles back and replies, "Congratulations Bella, getting stuck in a house with Jacob for 3 days. He driving you crazy yet?"

I nod once and sigh in relief. Finally, _somebody_ understands. "You have no idea."

He chuckles understandingly and looks like he wants to say something when one of the Embry calls after him from the kitchen.

"Quil, man get in here!"

He turns back to me ruefully but I shake my head and wave my hand in their direction. "Go on then. God forbid I separate you two for longer than 3 seconds," I half-heartedly joke.

He shrugs but grins toothily and stomps off in their direction yelling, "Way to start the party without me!"

I stare after him for a second and resist the urge to run along and join the party. Somehow their arrival has snapped me back to reality and I feel a little better than I did a few minutes ago. I turn back to the still open door and stare through it for a moment.

Though the storm is over from last night everywhere else is a mess, debris from the dangerous winds scattered over the front yard and, further down, the beach. The sky is an unattractive gray color, the hint of sun I saw earlier this morning all but non-existent. For a second I consider going out to get my truck from where it crashed yesterday afternoon, but as soon as the thought forms my mind rejects it.

There's no way I can even judge how far away it is, and even if I did what would I do with it? Charlie and Jake said the roads are blocked so it's not like I can go home. Damn it, there's that plan ruined.

I sigh once, more in frustration with myself and my rather annoying emotions than anything, and close the door. I feel a body move up behind me but don't even bother to turn around as I can tell from sheer feel alone that it's Jacob.

"You okay?" He murmurs and I turn to face him after a minute of some serious breathing.

"Just…give me a second okay?" I tell him and he nods seriously while I close my eyes momentarily and lower my head. A second later I lift it again and growl at him, "The next time you get the urge to play Tarzan, tell me so I can get you a doll out of Rachel's closet!"

This time Jake grins back and throws an arm over my shoulder before shuffling me towards the kitchen. "Got it: no more playing Tarzan with Bella. Anything else I should know about?"

I place a finger on my chin in playful thought before replying, "Well, you already know about the sleeping in the same bed as me thing…Yup, I think that's all."

As we enter the kitchen Sam looks up and nods toward the chair I had occupied a few minutes previously. I take his silent offer and ask, "So, what's going on with you guys?"

As usual I get bombarded with the usual conversation when dealing with teenage werewolves and everyone from Paul (another member of the pack) to Claire (Quil's imprinted significant other) is mentioned at least once in passing.

"We're all pretty bored now that the bloodsuckers are gone though," Embry comments and I try not to visibly wince. "If we go any longer than this Paul's gonna tear something up just 'cause he's bored."

I shake my head at the chatter, preferring to sit back and listen to the conversation dwindle while lounging comfortably against Jacob's shoulder from where he's sitting in the seat next to me.

I glance at the clock and back to him before I ask, "Are you guys hungry?"

All three of them pin me with looks of complete horror, as though I've questioned their werewolf bloodline. I laugh a little and shake my head, "You know, forget it. I don't even know why I asked. Burgers coming right up! You guys are worse than a pack of animals…"

This seems to give the boys a lift and they all show their appreciation by shouting different versions of thanks at me while making sure that I know that they're still hungry. I roll my eyes, still grinning, before digging through the freezer for the hamburgers Jacob pointed out to me.

"Oh Sam, could you tell Emily I said thanks for the-um-clothing advice yesterday?" I shoot over my shoulder when there is a lull in the conversation and I'm balling the hamburger up into patties.

I can almost hear him nod as he replies, "No problem. Since Jacob here seems to lack the sense needed to fix the problem she figured it was the least we could do."

I giggle a little as Jacob sputters, "It was less about sense and more the fact that she would have flipped out if _I'd_ undressed her. God you should have seen her when she woke up Sam. Damn near took my head off…"

I blush before turning to glare at him. "Somehow the fact that I was half naked with you in the house made me a little uncomfortable. Sorry that I was trying to save my dignity."

_Nice comeback Bella…_

I nearly growl at myself just to drown out the boys' laughter behind me when Quil chuckles, "Looks like you two were definitely meant to be together. Anyone who can yell at you like that on a whim is okay in my book."

I turn my head to laugh with them as I reply, "Don't get me wrong Quil I love yelling at him, but I'd hardly say we were meant to be together."

Even as I say it my stomach quivers unpleasantly and I try my best to ignore the well of emotion climbing up my throat. I can't tell if I'm going to cry or throw up or blush incredibly hard. Or do all 3 at the same time.

I don't get a chance to do any of that, however, as the room goes hushed and Embry murmurs incredulously in Jacob's direction, "You didn't tell her?"

Uh-oh. This doesn't sound promising in the slightest. I groan out loud before I turn to face all of them from the stove and exclaim, "Tell me what?"

I study their faces one by one as Jacob turns to glower furiously at both Quil and Embry, whereas Sam just looks down at the tabletop and shakes his head. "Tell me what?" I repeat, hoping that this time I won't be completely ignored. I can feel my anxiety rising with the intensity of the atmosphere in the room. No one makes a move to say anything or come to Jacob's rescue so I settle for glowering at him to make him tell.

Jake finally turns and looks up at me, his eyes and entire facial expression claiming that he is lost for words while searching for pity. "Bella I…" He begins, but then he sighs and breaks off, looking at Sam for help.

Sam sighs and stands to his feet, Quil and Embry following suit as he murmurs quietly, "Bella, you and Jacob should talk. Alone."

The last word is directed at the two boys following after him and they mumble, "See ya Bella…" as they make their way towards the front door.

I try my best to remain calm as I tell them bye as well but when Sam waits to lay a comforting hand on my shoulder I get really worried. He gives me a small half smile and murmurs, "Don't kill him just yet Bella. Just…keep in mind that it's often not our choice. I'll see you around."

And with that, he and the guys are gone.

I turn back to look at Jacob who hasn't moved from the table since the entire incident started, and allow my growing suspicion to light up my face. He cradles his head in his hands for a minute before standing up to look me in the eye, his classic grin a ghost on his face.

"Jacob, what's going on?" I nearly shout.

His entire demeanor is telling me that this is not going to be good news to me, though he doesn't really see it as such. There's only one thing that can be good for him and bad for me and I am really not in the mood to hear it.

His answer is a shrug and a contrite grimace before he starts, "Geez Bella I…I don't know where to start."

_Oh God please don't tell me…_

I tried my best to stay calm, really I did. But this simple sentence sets me over the edge. Gritting my teeth together painfully I growl, "How about you start with telling me what the hell is going on?"

_It can't be…no, it hasn't happened…_

Again he gives a small shrug before he takes a step towards me but flinches when I take a corresponding step back. He sighs, heavily, never a good sign for Jacob, and finally speae.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this…"

_Please no, it can't be what I think it is…_

"…but I-I imprinted."

In just a moment I freeze. Literally. My blood runs cold as ice and I give a muffled whimper that I quickly cover with one hand. I can practically feel my lungs shrivel up in my rib cage and fall to the pit of my stomach, which as of right now is churning rather loudly.

_Jacob…imprinted…?_

_No, it's not possible. There's no way that…but I was the one he…_

My mind is spinning in my head, along with the room that is tilting around me and I vaguely recognize Jacob's voice over the buzz in my ears. "Bella? Bella are you okay? Bella talk to me, please…" His pleading seems to be getting louder though he's still standing the same distance away from me as before.

"No!" I can't help the harsh scream that pretty much tears itself from my throat and Jacob goes completely still as I yell at him. "How long have you known that you've been…_imprinted_?" I try not to spit the word so venomously but at this point I hardly care.

He winces and murmurs, "A few days now…"

I let out an incredulous noise that, even in my suddenly precarious mental state, I recognize as a bark. It's kind of funny…but not right now. I'm still angry.

"A few days? Geez I think that would have been nice to bring up in conversation when you decided to sleep in the same bed as me in the middle of the night!" I screech and I watch Jacob's face go flush.

Good, now he's angry too. "Well what the hell was I supposed to say then? 'There's the biggest storm of the century outside but I'm really glad you're okay. Oh yeah, and by the way, I've discovered I've imprinted'!" He counters back and I make a move to hit him but don't.

Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I don't remember the fact that he is built of stronger stuff. I open my mouth to yell again but feel angry tears coursing down my cheeks and I wipe them away in impatience.

Jake seems to soften as he whispers, "Hey…Bella, don't cry…"

"I'm sorry Jacob!" I suddenly blurt and my unexpected outburst stills us both for a moment. But then I explode like a dam and murmur, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about, well, everything."

Jake comes to his senses, shakes his head and replies, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly the dam opens wider and I crumple in the nearest kitchen chair and let out every ounce of self-pity in me. I figure it's about time to let it all out anyway. "I said I'm sorry! God Jacob! I waited…_forever_, to tell you that I love you and then I finally realize it and some-some-_hussy_, is going to get you by default!"

I hardly even notice Jacob walking toward me and I ignore him completely when he murmurs, "Bella?"

"I'm stupid, so _stupid_! I just had to keep pushing you away and pushing you away and now look! All this time and you…you've moved on without me…"

"Bella?"

But no. I'm definitely angry and nothing is going to stop me from completing my rant of anger towards this unseen girl that magically snatched my werewolf from right under my nose. "This isn't fair Jake, not by a long shot. If that girl thinks she can just take you away from me like this she's got another thing-!"

"Bella!"

I finally stop and stare up into Jacob's dark eyes which are, incredibly, amused. Chuckling slightly he grins and takes both my hands in his, pulling me out of my chair so that we're standing eye to eye. Or, rather, eyes to chest, but you get the picture.

"You think this is funny Jacob? That's it isn't it life is just one big freakin joke to you isn't it? Well fine then," I yell and try futilely to pull out of his grasp without really noticing what I'm doing, "Let go of me! Keep your little joke going and I hope you and your new-!"

_Oh hell…_

I am silenced by a hard mouth descending on mine and nearly buckle underneath the weight of Jacob's body suddenly thrown on me. In a brief second I think about a million things: Edward, of course, is at the top of the list. What would he think if he saw me now, being held in a lip-lock by one of the only boys he had ever hated? Beside this, why don't I care anymore? It's not that I don't care it just…doesn't hurt like it used to. Even as I think Edward's name the pain in my chest all but disappears. It surprises me more than anything that's going on around me, and that's saying something. So I try another experiment and conjure his face in my mind's eye. Again, a slight pang, but that will always be there, I realize. That first love pang.

The face is immediately replaced by a Quielete's, one that has grinned at me for the past year with love and care every time we were together. Which brings up my second thought and the moment at hand: Jacob. Kissing him now would mean I can never go back, that I'm confessing my love (again) and everything else to him.

_But to keep him with me…_

And so, with absolutely every consequence screaming for attention in the back of my mind, I kissed Jacob Black back for the first time.

His response was exquisite.

Never had Edward's kisses burned me like this; Jacob's hands scorch the back of my neck where he holds me closer, sets my soul on fire as I moan into his mouth. He groans in response, easily pushing me backwards so that I'm against a wall, one hand traveling to the small of my back where I arch into him in response.

By the time we break away for air I'm gasping for it, taking in the huge lungfuls I'd always taken for granted before. Jacob and I just stare at each other, and I must say his smug grin is very nearly contagious. He continues to smile down at me as he mumbles, "I told you you'd admit you were in love with me didn't I?"

I roll my eyes and make a face before I kiss him teasingly on the nose. "Yeah, too bad it's too little too late," I reply and his grin quickly dissolves to be replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"What are you talking about?" He asks with a hint of concern. He must not think my rage is over just yet.

I sigh at my own reminder and pull away from him slightly to whisper, "I don't think you're 'imprinted intended' will appreciate me kissing all over _her_ 'imprinted intended'."

His frown is replaced by a confused/amused look that looks absolutely adorable on him, I must say. Eh-hem, focus Bella…

"Bella you're such an idiot," he replies and I try to pull away completely at the jibe.

"Idiot am I? Must mean I'm too stupid to kiss you again then…" I counter, but Jacob's good mood is not to be deterred.

"Don't you get it?" he exclaims while making sure our eyes stay locked, "It's you!"

I take in a slightly shocked gasp while thoroughly processing that information. "Me?" I finally choke out and then, "Wait a minute, I thought imprinting was like love at first sight? You've known me for a while."

Jacob shrugs and gestured for me to follow him to the living room to sit on the couch. "Sam and I talked about it and he says it could just be a delayed reaction," he explains and I nod for him to continue.

"Think about it: you were there when I first transformed and I was already in love with you for most of the time anyway. Dad says I could have imprinted earlier on and just mistook it for already being in love with you. Face it Bells, we're doomed to never have a normal relationship," he concludes with a grin and I shake my head.

I open my mouth to ask another pointlessly obvious question when he kisses me once more and I, almost literally, melt into him. When we pulled away again I murmur, "That's not fair, you can't keep doing that."

He chuckles and holds me tighter against his body while twisting my hair around in long tendrils around his fingers. Sighing in contentment he kisses the top of my head and whispers, "I don't know why it happened Bells…" He gives a wide yawn that punctuates the moment before he mumbles sleepily, "Just glad it was with you…"

I roll my eyes where he can see but can't help but think, as I settle back to watch him sleep for who knows how long, that for the first time I have to agree with Jacob Black.

I think it's the imprinting gone to my head. Or his kisses.

I'm gonna go with the second one.

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

**_A/N:_ Well...what did you guys think? You know, as I was reading over this I think I could add just one more chapter. What do you guys think? After all we have to get the father's reactions and there is still a whole day left with the two trapped in Jacob's house! Well, it's all up to you guys. Let me know what you think. Please continue to leave me such awesome reviews!!**

* * *

__

**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Even after all this time I still don't own Twilight. Stephenie is a lucky woman indeed :)**

**A/N: Okay, thanks to amazing beta Wildmage89, the equally amazing reviews I got from all of you (I feel so loved!) and the Twilight movie coming out, I've deicided to get a move on and get the epilogue done for this. Seriously folks, your reviews and praise were so sweet and AWESOME! I love you faithful readers! I'll shut up now and let you get reading!**

* * *

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

* * *

The decision had already been made before I even knew that there was something to decide. I just had to wonder just what role Fate had in all this. I mean, what were the chances that I would be stuck in a house with my best friend, confess my love for him, and realize it for myself all in the span of two days? Not a real big chance I must admit. So, I bet you're wondering just what happened between the two of us huh? Well for all of you with your dirty minds, nothing happened.

Seriously.

There's nothing more awkward than finding out that you're destined to be with someone for the rest of your life…and then spending an entire day with them. Alone. After the whole "You're my imprinted!" thing went down Jacob and I pretty much just lounged around, acting like we always did before. Except for a minor few exceptions like touching…and holding…and kissing…

For as long as I live I don't think I will ever get used to the feel of Jacob's lips on mine. Far from being the cool marble I had become accustomed to, Jacob's are like a raging fire, an unquenchable flame that I could get used to for a good long while. But I think I should go back to where we last left off :

Jacob and I slept on the couch for about an hour before the phone interrupted us. I struggled out of his death grip of a hold with a muffled groan and felt my way through the falling darkness both inside and outside the house. He grumbled something completely unintelligible and I couldn't help but smile at his thoroughly relaxed features. I took another moment to fully admire what was finally mine to claim until the constant ringing started giving me a headache and snatching it off of the hook could not come fast enough.

Clearing my throat, and hoping I didn't sound as muddled as I felt, I rasped out, "Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Dad!"

Charlie's voice was an interesting nuisance that I attempted to stamp down in my voice before he caught wind of it. The last thing I wanted to hear about was finally escaping Jacob's house when things were just getting good…

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to check in and see how things are going."

I nearly groaned as I glanced at Jacob's unconscious form on the couch. My mouth twisted up into a wry smile. _If he only knew…_

"Things are going great actually. How about you? Any news on the roads?" My heart clenched painfully at the reminder that in just a day's time I would be back to my normal home, alone again with just me and Charlie. And worst of all, away from Jacob.

His side of the line crackled as he sighed harshly and I could practically see him rubbing his face in impatience. "We just finished up the main roads this morning and we expect to get through to La Push by tomorrow night," he replied. "Do you think you and Jake will be okay another day?"

Just then a pair of arms encircled my waist and Jacob's face was buried in between my neck and my shoulder. I grinned and moved my head to the side, unconsciously giving him better access as he made his way down to my collarbone. A large and calloused hand gripped my waist on one side, holding me upright when my legs began to give out.

Charlie sounded so genuinely concerned that for a moment I wanted to laugh. "I think that Jacob and I will be just fine dad. We've been okay so far…"

Jacob chuckled low in his throat and the vibration nearly had me collapsing against him. He laughed again and murmured, "Concentrate Bella. Charlie's still on the line you know, and it's rude to keep your dad waiting…"

"Alright Bella. If you need anything Billy is right down the road," I vaguely heard dad say in the back corner of my mind. It was a little hard to concentrate with a completely loving, and overheated, werewolf body pressed against the back of me wearing nothing but a pair of jeans (For some strange reason he decided that since we were imprinted he had every right to walk around the house half naked. Not that I complained too much after the initial shock of his six pack).

"Bella? Are you still there?" Charlie continued in a rather alarmed voice.

I attempted to clear my throat and finish up the conversation quickly so as not to worry him any further. "What? Oh right, Billy…yeah we'll-we'll give him a call…" I managed to rasp out as Jacob settled his face straight in the crook of my neck and sucked in an incredibly deep breath.

This time Charlie's voice sounded more than just a little amused. "'Kay kiddo, be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jacob's hand traveled the length of my arm as he pressed kisses first to my neck and then to the shell of my ear. I nodded before realizing that Charlie couldn't see that response and I whispered, "Okay…bye dad…"

"Oh and one more thing. Jacob?"

I froze but Jacob laughed and barked, "Yeah Charlie?"

"Stop distracting my daughter while she's on the phone. Billy tells me she can cause quite the ruckus when you don't leave her alone."

Of course at this point the infamous 'Bella Blush' has taken over my face and I practically growled, "Goodbye dad."

Charlie only chuckled before finally hanging up, leaving a hilarity stricken werewolf and a thoroughly embarrassed Bella behind. I sat the phone back in its cradle while Jacob chuckled softly behind me.

"Geez Bells, you look like we've just been caught with our pants down!" He laughed uproariously like it was the best joke he'd ever heard.

I merely rolled my eyes and headed back toward the couch in the living room, fully intent on going back to sleep before making the effort to fix dinner. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up dog boy…" I grumbled, plopping myself down on the couch and crossing my arms in an absolutely defiant posture that said he was getting nothing else from me. For some reason his laughter was completely irritating me. I couldn't say why exactly other than that he was laughing at something that was definitely not funny.

_Face it Bells, you're just mad because you're embarrassed…_

I rolled my eyes at the annoying voice in the back of my head. So far it had gotten me into nothing but trouble. The truth only sets you free if you want to hear it.

Still laughing softly Jacob hunkered down next to me, throwing one arm over the back of the couch so that it rested comfortably across my shoulders. "Oh come on honey you gotta admit that was pretty funny," he said and for a moment I thought of cracking a smile.

Something about Jacob's never ending energy level keeps me amazed through and through. Instead, I snorted and rolled my eyes, letting him know exactly what I thought of the 'funny' situation. When I turned away slightly and refused to acknowledge his presence next to me on the couch he went quiet, and for a moment I thought he might actually apologize.

Instead, he ran one finger up and down my arm whispering, "Bells, you're not really mad at me…"

I tighten my arms around my chest and tried harder to conceal the grin that was going to sprout on my face any minute. Pursing my lips I Hmphed! and steadily continued watching what was on the TV. Some cartoon with a yellow sponge, how odd…

Jacob pried one arm away from its prison around my middle (despite my efforts to keep it clamped to my side. Why can't I ever have a boyfriend who isn't 10 times stronger than me?) and brought my hand gently up to his mouth. He kissed it so softly that for a moment I forget exactly why weren't talking, until he murmured, "Come on Bella. When was the last time you could resist me?"

I shrugged and tried concentrating on the TV though it was becoming harder and harder to focus on much of anything as Jacob's attentions whittled down to making me blush. He gave a frustrated sigh, grined and whisperd, "Alright honey, you asked for it…"

I turned and look at him at the same time that his mouth descended on the pulse in my neck and for the life of me I couldn't make a sound of defiance, or even elation at his attentions. I tried pushing him away with about as much force as a feather on a rock, with about as much of an attempt as…

"Bella…"

_Okay, no more metaphors…Can't…think…straight… _

Jacob worked his way up from my throat to the underside of my jaw, gradually making his way up to my cheek and finally stopping at my mouth. Dark eyes connected with mine as he grinned and murmured in an undertone, "Am I forgiven yet?"

With his lips so dangerously close to mine my mind was completely muddled and I managed to sigh intelligently, "I don't know. There's still a little grudge to be had…"

_Feeling a little like an attention hog today are we?_

_Shut up!_

He chuckled, the sound sending shivers down my back, before finally giving in and kissing me. It was brief as I felt myself getting dizzy, but enough that I was satisfied. When Jake pulled away the question in his eyes was more amusing than anything.

"So…forgiven?" He chuckled.

I finally let the smile that I'd been holding back for the past few minutes to escape and laughed out loud. "I doubt that Charlie is anymore upset than me," I told him and leaned against him in pure laziness. You'd be surprised how exhausting loving someone is; especially only keeping them happy with flirting and the occasional kiss.

I opened my mouth to tell him that Charlie was also probably more ecstatic than I was when my stomach gave a loud rumble and I couldn't hold back my blush any longer. Jake barked out a laugh as I told him, as kindly as possible, to shut the hell up while I headed back to the kitchen.

Glancing at the clock on top of the stove I was shocked to discover that it was well after 6 and getting dark outside. The sunset glowing in the distance bathed the beach in a golden and blood red light so that it rendered me slightly speechless. Almost as unbelievable as my sudden situation. I had to wonder whether God took the time to think out exactly what was going on in the world. If he did, he was just about the only one around here…

"Hey!" Jacob's voice interrupted my musings momentarily and I didn't even bother turning around to answer.

"What?" I murmured as he threw an arm around my shoulders. I tilted my head back to look into his madly grinning face as he replied, "Let's go for a walk."

My left eyebrow shot up in what I hoped looked like the surprise I was aiming for rather than the absolute amusement I was feeling. Renee always said that I would make a terrible actress and when I caught the look on Jacob's face I had to believe her.

_Edward told you that too…_

The unexpected voice caught me off guard and I nearly missed what Jacob said next. He shrugged and shuffled a little, embarrassed. "I thought that maybe, you know…I mean, girls like that kind of stuff don't they? Walking on the beach and stuff…"

Physically shaking my head I head to the refrigerator tossing over my shoulder, "Jake that's sweet, really. In fact, if I wasn't starving I might take you up on that offer."

I turned to the refrigerator and spotted the leftover fish from the night before. My vision swirled with white for a moment as I remembered just how the fish was made and how the kitchen had been coated in flour…

Jacob watched me carefully for a moment before he exclaimed, "Grab a snack and we'll eat out on the beach. Come on Bella I just want to hang out with you."

I turned to him in slight confusion as I replied, "Jake we've been hanging out the past two days."

He shrugged again before placing his hands in his pockets and murmuring, "I know but…it may not be like this tomorrow…"

I froze and narrowed my eyes slightly at him. For a minute I wanted to tell him that that was ridiculous, that of course I would still be with him in the morning. Where the hell else would I go? And yet, I understood too, just what he was trying to say, the things that lay just under his words. He was afraid, afraid that I would slip through his fingers as soon as I was out of his sight, that I would relapse back into the girl he met when I was still in love with…

I grimaced both at the expression on his face and where my thoughts had suddenly taken me. I couldn't say I completely understood him but I knew well enough what it was like to watch someone disappear and to half expect that such a good thing would be gone in a matter of minutes. I forced a smile and dug around in the refrigerator for a few seconds, snatching an apple from a drawer.

"You know what, you're right."

Jake started just as I threw another apple straight at him. Even around his suddenly confused expression he caught it smoothly out of the air before quirking an eyebrow. "Of course I'm right, but what about this time?" He smiled around a mouthful of apple and I laughed despite myself.

"About eating out on the beach. I wouldn't mind just hanging out with my best friend for a while…" I ducked my head to hide the rising blush on my face but Jacob's low chuckle made me look up again.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head and held his hand out to me which I took without hesitation, even through my suspicion. Wrapping an arm around my waist he kissed me gently on the top of my head, leading me out of the kitchen and to the front door. He finally looked down at me and murmured, "Just felt like laughing is all…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I spy with my little eye something…blue."

"…wait, let me guess. The sky?"

"No you dork! The sky is red."

"I dunno Bells it looks pretty blue to me…"

"Jake, you're impossible."

We both laughed together and I felt oddly comfortable and lightweight as Jake squeezed my hand. I had to admit that, even though it was Jake's idea, the beach was amazing. After he'd eaten his apple to the very seeds he proceeded to eat what little I had left of my own and we'd been walking hand in hand ever since, talking about the world in general and enjoying each other's company. It's a strange feeling being imprinted, kind of like having no worries because the biggest question in the universe about love is answered. It's a great feeling knowing that you'll never be alone again.

"Bella?" Jake's voice was so timid that for a minute I completely panicked. What was going on now?

"Yeah?" When I caught his eye he looked nervous and I instantly withdrew into myself on pure instinct. He motioned for me to sit on a washed ashore log with him, tightening his grip on my hand as though afraid that I would run away.

Such a great boost of confidence.

For a few seconds he didn't say anything though I waited patiently for him to finally get it out. He was quiet for so long that I opened my mouth to encourage him when he blurted out, "You don't have to stay with me you know."

It felt like I'd been slapped. I felt blindsided, so naturally the first most intelligent thing that came out of my mouth was, "Huh?"

Jacob swallowed hard before he lifted his head and resolutely stated, "You don't have to stay with me, you know, just because we're imprinted."

Okay, totally confused now.

"Jake, I don't understand. Imprinted does mean being together forever doesn't it? Soul mates and all that?" I managed to stammer out over the sound of my heart shattering into a million pieces. Was he saying that he didn't want to be with me?

"No, you're right that is what it means," Jacob looked as though he was starting to panic as well though he was trying to calm himself while I was doing the complete opposite.

Hyperventilating through my teeth I whispered, "Do you-do you…_want_ to be with me Jake?"

Anger, fear, sadness, pity, disbelief, self-disgust: Jacob went through so many emotions on his face it was nearly impossible not to see the hilarity in it. At least, until he said, "What?! Bella-I-How could you say that? Of course I want to be with you! I've waited for…for…forever! Why wouldn't I want you?"

I shook my head, staring down at my hands to keep from looking up at Jake. His words were slightly soothing as I slowly stopped hyperventilating and murmured, "Then what is it? You're not making any sense-"

"Are you still in love with _him_?"

_What…the…is he_ serious_?_

My head snapped up to stare into Jacob's suddenly stone cold and upset eyes. "Jake, where the hell is this going? Where is all of this coming from?"

He shrugged, trying his hardest to be nonchalant though anyone could see that this conversation was costing him. "Just the other day we were arguing over the fact that you were still in love with the bloodsucker, but suddenly I imprint on you and you immediately agree? I don't mean to sound ungrateful Bella but I don't want you to be with me because you think that you can't go any other way," he mumbled the last part, as though the thought alone was hurting him like it was hurting me.

I stood to my feet so suddenly my head spun and Jacob's mouth gaped open. I was suddenly angry, furious that he would doubt what I was doing. Did he have any idea what I had gone through to give up on Edward? What I had done to my heart since I'd met Jacob? Irritation was welling deep within me so that even my inner voice was completely silent.

"So, what?" I tried to keep my voice down to a shriek but wasn't really making it. "You think I'm just gonna run away because I care about my ex? The one who left me because he was being selfless?"

Jake opened his mouth to placate me when I silenced him with a fierce look. "Let me tell you something Jacob Black," I yelled, "I'm tired of everyone always thinking of me! Edward left me because he thought I would be better off without him, and now you're pushing me away because you think I should be happy and be with him. I'm 18 years old and fully capable of handling myself. Damn it, let me make my own decisions for once!"

"Bella I'm-"

"ARRGH! Just-just-SHUT UP!"

Absolutely furious and unable to take another minute of apologies or whatever else was going to come out of Jacob's mouth I stood up and stomped off down the beach. As usual I wasn't going anywhere but away. I waited for the inevitable pull on my hand or my shoulder that he would use to stop me, but it never came. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to walk away from Jacob, as though an invisible string between the two of us was tightening tauter and tauter the further we were away from each other. I finally gave up and just stopped after a few seconds, turning to see where on Earth the werewolf is.

When I look up he's about 5 feet away from the log we were originally sitting on like he started to follow me and then didn't. For a second I was baffled. To his credit, however, Jake looked just as confused as I did. He started making his way towards me with a slightly longer gait than that of any normal human until he was about 20 feet away from me. When he stopped again my mouth dropped open in disbelief. I could see his eyebrow rise up even from this distance and he shouted, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I tried to understand why it was that I was upset. I looked up and shouted back, "Why aren't you coming after me?"

He looked surprised again before he yelled, "Did you want me to? I thought you wanted to make your own decisions?"

Now it was my turn to look surprised as I took a step towards him and humphed. I was stuck and both of us knew it. Still, I wasn't about to go down without a fight. "I-I did! But we're on the beach and we got in a fight. You're supposed to be coming after me right now, begging me to forgive you on your knees!"

I hadn't realized Jacob was moving toward me again before he stopped about 10 feet away and replied, "Okay…" He got down on both knees and gave me a pleading look that was smothered in amusement. "Bella…please forgive me."

I let out a frustrated snarl and growled, "God Jacob get up! You're doing this all wrong!"

He obeyed and came to me again, this time stopping only when his arms were wrapped securely around me, and the tight rope on my heart had relaxed and almost completely disappeared. Almost all of my anger melted as he whispered in my ear, "I really am sorry Bells. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'll never leave you, I couldn't. You know that right?"

I nodded in his embrace and sighed, "Yeah I know…"

He pulled back and took my hand again, squeezing it gently to get me to tell him what was wrong. I took a deep breath and started, "Of course I know you would never leave me Jake it's just that…I want you to know that I did love Edward." His eyes hardened and I quickly continued so that he wouldn't interrupt. "But he's in past now; you're with me right now, and you always will be. I can't give my heart to Edward again, even if he did come back. There will be a part of me that will always love him. Still, I love you just as much if not more."

I looked away and down the beach so he wouldn't see my face as I told him, "I don't want you to doubt how I feel about you, not ever. I love you Jacob Black. A bloodsucker's not going of get in the way of that."

It was silent for a minute, the sounds of the wind the only noise around us. I started to fidget when he whispered, "Bella…look at me."

I turned my head to look up at him and the sight took my breath away. The wind whipping his hair around and the air of confidence radiating from him give me pause. My dream come to life, his beauty captured my attention in a way that only Edward's had before, and yet this was so much better. His dark eyes sparkled and for the life of me I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. We stayed connected until I couldn't breathe, his warm body shuddering beneath me so hard that for a moment I wondered whether he was changing. However, when it was obvious that he wasn't going to change into anything in the middle of our make-out session when he deepened it until my body was on fire.

Literally. My face felt like a furnace.

When we finally pulled away he placed his forehead on mine, grinning down smugly at me. Placing a gentle kiss on my forehead he whispered, "I love you too Bells."

I smiled back and he laughed, pulling me into his side as we looked out over the ocean into the darkening sky. In the twilight of the evening, tucked against Jacob's warm body I wondered how it was that just by moving to Forks I had fallen in love with and dated both a werewolf and a vampire, and ended up with the one I was most determined to ignore my feelings for. I giggled out loud and Jake looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny?"

I looked up at him and murmured back, "We're never going to be normal are we?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Nah, normal's overrated. Someone should write a book about you."

I laughed for real at that thought. "Me? Yeah right. Who's gonna believe this? Falling in love with a vampire? Getting imprinted to a werewolf? Good luck getting people to read that!"

Jake laughed and nuzzled closer to me as he whispered, "Let's go. It's time for dinner."

I turned away from the stunning vision of the ocean and followed him, arms tucked around each other as we headed back home, both our stomach's growling the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? Oh! I eagerly await your reviews and must say that this was one of my favorite fics to write by far. Hopefully I'll do more Twilight in the future, but with some different pairings I think. I alreay have another Twilight story called Twilight Bites that I enjoy writing about so check that out if you want. Thank you everyone for making my Twilight debut a great success! :)**


End file.
